


No Words

by Nera_Solani



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, God POV, I really don't know okay?, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, idk what this even is, it's just God talking about their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: There are things no one ever talks about.Oftentimes because no one really knows of them. God, of course, does know. And she has quite some things to say.





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, it seems like I got sucked into this fandom too now. I only just finished the show today but I had to get this ficlet out of my system.  
> For the record, it is 2am and this is not beta read. Enjoy!

There are things no one ever talks about.

Of course there are copious amounts of reasons for why they aren’t talked about. For one, they may make people uncomfortable. Like terrorism, politics or sexual reproduction. Or that no one actually knows what the Great Plan even entails.

But the great majority of things that are never talked about are simply not widely known. Like the fact that Pluto’s moon Charon is actually inhabited by tiny, mouse-like creatures who live in the ice. Or that the current US president isn’t entirely human — though this might actually be more widely suspected even though no one really knows precisely _what_ he is. Another important thing no one ever talks about is the fact that angels inherently possess free will and demons, in fact, do have a heart.

These last two things aren’t widely known for a very specific reason. Because most chose to conveniently forget about them. The angels are afraid of falling, so they choose obedience. The demons deny the very existence of their hearts because they feel they shouldn’t have them. It almost goes as far as being an unspoken rule to never allow the “other side” to realize you have a heart in the first place.

No one in Hell ever talks about the demon who broke that (technically nonexistent) rule. A demon who didn’t only _show_ his heart to an angel, but gifted it to him even.

Heaven doesn’t talk about the angel who chose Earth and a demon over the Great Plan and his own kin. Even less (if that is at all possible) they talk about the fact that, when given a demon’s heart, he responded in kind, offering up his own in return.

They rarely talk about the great ineffable plan anymore these days. The apocalypse in averted. They are both outcasts now. But maybe that was the Plan all along. Or mayhaps I, too, am just making it up as I go. In any case, they have no way of knowing and they don’t have sides anymore. They only have each other. But, it seems, that might just be enough.

A clinking of glasses as they sit at a fine table, bathed in candle light like Aziraphale had bathed in holy water in Crowley’s place. What would the demon have given to watch that peculiar scene unfold. But he has better things to think about now, like the near impish curve of Aziraphale’s lips, a look so profoundly unsuited for an angel, it does funny things to his pitch-black heart.

Crowley is by no means a sentimental serpent, but when he looks at his borderline rebellious angel clad in white and light pastels, he cannot help but want to curl around him and never let go. He would almost call it a miracle that it seems like Aziraphale probably wouldn’t even object. He welcomes every kind of closeness. They both do, really. So when Crowley reaches across the table to entwine their fingers, it earns him a soft smile.

It’s another unspoken thing that, after losing their respective homes — namely Heaven and Hell, though really neither actually considered either of these his home — they became the home of each other. With Heaven and Hell finally off their heels, they can breathe, live, do as they please. Sometimes they will do good, other times… not so much. It’s almost a miracle in itself that Aziraphale hasn’t fallen yet, perhaps he never will. Because perhaps they are perfect opposites, just similar enough, and perhaps that’s just fine because perhaps that’s exactly what they are meant to be. Influencing each other as they always have been, shaping each other into what they are now. A devious angel and a goodhearted demon. Perfect opposites, and yet… two sides of the same coin.

To me, it is close to a miracle that it took them so long to realize they belong together. Then again, they didn’t so much _fall_ in love as… saunter vaguely downwards (and into each other’s arms).

There are things they never talk about.

Either because they don’t need to or because words simply do not suffice. Some things are just better told through a wing wrapped around the other or a soft, wine flavoured kiss stolen after dinner.

There are things no one ever talks about.

Like an angel and a demon in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my endless rambling lmao


End file.
